utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Scripts
Scripts are used in the prop editor to enable props to perfrom certain functions. A lot of scripts are used in conjunction with a Trigger Box_01. The most commonly used script is the Cache Web Image. Add Flash Control This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Add Flash Control (copy) This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Attach Animated Sprite This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Attach Animated Texture This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Attach Candle Sprite This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Attach Clickable URL This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Attach Emitter This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Attach Sprite This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Attach URL And Rotate CW This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Attach URL Auto Upgrade Prop This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Attach Web Browser This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Being Me http://being.me/ Cached Clickable Web Image This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Cache Web Image Chair 1 Seat Chair 2 Seat Clock Face This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Create Custom Bot This script is UVIP and Business ONLY! Use a Trigger box as your base (parent) prop. Scale it to 0.25 (x); 0.7 (y); 0.25 (z) so that the trigger box is the approximate size of an avatar, and place the box on the floor. Click the scripts tab and add the CreateCustomBot script. Right click on the bot and you will be able to edit their size, gender and clothes in the normal way that you would dress your own avatar in the closet. (You will notice that your saved /purchased outfits are also available to dress your bot but please remember, if you are placing your bot for commercial use, to check that you have permission of the texture owner/creator to use their textures for this purpose.) Once you have released your bot you will need to click on the parent prop (in this case the trigger box) and then right click again on the bot to get the option to edit the bot. If you try to move your bot, please note that you will not see the change until you save and release the prop. NB if you want to place the bot in the same space as a light trigger or dance trigger, we recommend that you use a 'wall' as your parent prop, scaled to 0.25 (x); 1.0 (y); 2.0 (z), as there can sometimes be a conflict when using 2 triggers in the same space. Please note that the Create Custom Bot does not allow you to pose or animate it Create Light This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Create Light Area Create Light Area (Extend) This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Dance Dance Country This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Dance Erotic This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Diving Board This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Door Rotate Open This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Drink Beer Chair This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Eat Mushroom This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Eat Pill This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Eat Snack This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Gender Blocker This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Move To Location Move To Owned Start Point Move To Start Region Move To VWW URL This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Move To Welcome Region Move Within Bounded Box This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Open VIP Rope This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Open VIP Rope Script This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Pass To Linked Prop This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Pickup Object This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Play Drumps Script This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Play Music Script This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Pole Dance Script This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Rotate Object CCW Rotate Object CW Smoke Hookah This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Start Lap Sequence This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Start Massage Sequence This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Start Sex Bondage Sequence This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Start Sex Sequence This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Start Sex Suspended Sequence This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Start Sex Xpose Sequence This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Strobe Light Strobe Light Random Colors VIP Dance This script is not availeble to basic accounts. Category:Decorating